Robin
Robin is the leader and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. Before that, he was trained by, and served as the sidekick to Batman. With his fellow Teen Titans, self-appointed protectors of Jump City, Robin encountered Slade, the mastermind villain who is Robin's arch rival, responsible for the majority of the villains the Titans clashed with during this time, including the H.I.V.E. and Thunder and Lightning. Then, Teen Titans has entered to Jetix University. Robin is the one who become the honours student at Course 1 Class. Abilities Though Robin technically possesses no true superhuman powers, he has undergone a vigorous and intensive training regimen under Batman, conditioning his body and mind to peak human levels, to such a scale that he has been called a "one-man army" by the Master of Games. Some versions of the Teen Titans have suggested that the reason for his obsessive training is that he feels he must be at his very best at all times in order to be the same level as his teammates, as they all have superhuman powers of some sort. * Peak Human Condition: Robin represents the pinnacle of human physical ability possible for his age, with his physical characteristics greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. He was raised in an acrobat family known as the "Flying Graysons" and began agility training at the earliest age, and continues to engage in intense regular rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition. He is arguably the strongest non-metahuman on Earth, seen punching out invulnerable opponents like Cinderblock, and he could support a large bear guardian on his back. He has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers are much higher than his own. Robin's durability is such that he can be struck large amounts of blunt force trauma, and his endurance allows him to go a long period of time without stopping, both in the physical and mental sense. He is shown to be able to scale city buildings, leap the length of a rooftop, and maneuver through the air in battle with ease. Robin is particularly stealthy, and can infiltrate and sneak up on opponents, and silently leave an area without a trace. His balance and coordination are superb, and he has incredibly quick reflexes, which allows him to dodge energy blasts and gunfire at close range. He can also run at an above average speed for a human in small bursts, sufficient to chase down vehicles. Other Skills * Martial Arts & Hand-to-Hand Combat: Robin is one of the finest human combatants on Earth, his skills honed to such a level even superhumans and armed adversaries can be overpowered by them. He has mastered several different martial arts styles from across the world, learned from Batman and the True Master. He also has knowledge of Tamaranean fighting techniques. * Genius Intellect: Robin holds expertise in numerous areas, both academic and physical. He is the second most technologically adept Titan (after Cyborg), and helps maintain the security and computer systems of Titan's Tower. He has impressive understanding of various sciences, like physics and chemistry, and is a skilled mechanic and engineer, building all of his own gadgets and equipment. He is a trained detective, with a keen eye and experience in forensics. He is an expert interrogator, and has a very logical mind; he is able to create plans and strategies to effectively take down his opponent. Robin is a master escapologist, marksman, pilot, thief and impersonator, having masqueraded as various identities for infiltration. * Exceptional Leadership Skill - He is the most driven of the team (sometimes to a fault) and is very good at focusing on his goal, having a one-track mind. He is well disciplined and exercises what he has learned from his mentor onto his teammates, occasionally to the point of their aggravation - as Cyborg said, "Robin takes himself way too seriously." Equipment * Robin suit: '''Robin's costume is composed of light body armor that protects from forceful impact (including bullets), yet still allows for ease of movement. It incorporates a cape made of high-density polymerized titanium that serves as flexible armor, and has resilience to heavy artillery and various kinds of high-intensity flame, even that generated by superhumans, such as Hot Spot. His boots have platforms made of metal, giving traction in most terrains and weighing his kicks for considerably more power. He has mentioned upon occasion that parts is his uniform (namely his cape) is one of a kind. * '''Utility Belt: Robin wears a utility belt, giving him access to a wide array of tools and weapons inside the various compartments. These include: * Birdarangs: '''Small, bladed objects that can be thrown like boomerangs. * '''Bo Staff - A collapsible metal staff, this is Robin's main weapon. It can be used to strike and attack, and spun around as a makeshift shield. The composition of the staff is strong enough to block blasts of energy and support a large amount of weight. It can also be separated into 2 Eskrima sticks (which in other media are Nightwing's iconic weapons). This indicates that he is quite skilled in the art of bojutsu. * Smoke Pellets - Capsules that release a grey smoke over a wide area, effective for confusing a large number of opponents and for covering escape. * Flash Bombs '''- Each marble sized bomb explodes in a burst of bright light, blinding his opponents. * '''Ammunition Discs - Easily thrown discs that contain various substances, such as freezing gas, extinguishing foam, and explosives. Robin can also attach these onto a specific target, then set a timer on them for a delayed release. * Grapple - Most often used to swing on buildings and catch himself from falling, it can also be used to tie up an opponent, or launched as a makeshift projectile. * Bola - Used for typing up criminals, and also to constrict the limbs of foes in battle. * Mini Supercomputer - Can scan the area, analyze evidence and hack into computer systems * Lock picks * Tracking devices * Flashlight Robin's main mode of transport is the R-Cycle, which he always rides with a specialized helmet that has lights built into it. He also uses a jetpack on occasion. Voice Actor Japanese dub: Nobunaga Shimazaki English dub: Scott Menville Category:Course 1 Students Category:Male Superheroes Category:Ben's Group